


Secrets Revealed

by darkangel86



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You know you don't have to do this, right? We don't have to do this.” Michael said, even as he parked his truck in Max's driveway. Across from him, he saw Alex continue to nervously fidget. “I won't be mad, Alex.” He added, softly.





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I jumped on this ship immediately. Been dying to write something for them and since I had a tooth pulled on Friday and I'm home feeling like crap and its raining I thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully it doesn't suck to bad.

“You know you don't have to do this, right? We don't have to do this.” Michael said, even as he parked his truck in Max's driveway. Across from him, he saw Alex continue to nervously fidget. “I won't be mad, Alex.” He added, softly.

“But I will.” Alex said. “I want to do this, not just for you but for us. They've both seen how upset you've been lately, hell for years and when they finally see who it is that's been the cause of it, they're going to be pissed. And at this point, I deserve it. I've been-”

“You've had your own shit to deal with, Alex, so I don't want to hear it. And if Max and Isobel don't get that, then they don't really care like I thought they did to begin with.” Michael interrupted as he reached across the truck seats to grasp Alex's wringing hands. “Listen to me. I love you. And by default, for that reason alone, they will too.”

“That's not how it works.” Alex chuckled nervously, ducking his head shyly.

“Doesn't matter. I love you. That's all that matters.”

“But they're your family. It does matter.” Alex insisted. “It matters to me.”

“Newsflash, Alex, you're my family too.” Michael admitted and beside him he felt more than saw Alex gasp softly in surprise. “You gotta know that, Manes. Hell, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't see this, you and me, as something more than just a fling. This is serious for me. You're, you're it for me, man. But you gotta know, there's still one thing you don't know about me and its big. Like, earth shattering big and its not just my thing to tell. That's part of the reason why we're here. I need Max and Iz with me on this because I want to tell you. I want you to know everything but I need them to be on board with it too and I know that probably doesn't make any sense and I'm sorry-”

“No, no, I-I get it. Its okay.” Alex said with a smile. He liked it when Michael got nervous enough to ramble. It was cute.

“I just don't want you to run away.” Michael added and out of everything he'd said, that had Alex momentarily confused.

“Michael, there is nothing that you could say to me that could make me run away,” He said with a laugh.

“I really hope that's true.” Michael said and Alex could see the hope in his eyes.

“You're not supposed to be the one worrying, I am.” Alex teased, hoping to lighten the mood. “They know you're bringing someone tonight, right? But they have no idea who?”

“Right. And uh, they actually think its Maria.” Michael said sheepishly, ducking his head, hoping Alex didn't get upset. He was surprised by the sharp snort of laughter the came from beside him almost immediately.

“I am somehow not at all surprised,” Alex said, laughing harder at the look of shock on Michael's face. “Oh, come on! You always flirt with her when you're at the Pony, Michael! Do you not realize? Oh shit, you don't, do you?”

“I, I don't mean to!” Michael said in a hurry, his eyes widening in shock at Alex's words.

“Hey, no, stop it. I know that. Its just your personality. Its just you. I'm not offended or jealous. Its cute that you flirt with Maria. That she flirts back though is going to have to stop once we're out.” He mumbled, almost as if he hadn't realized he'd said the last part out loud.

“Not jealous?” Michael teased and even in the dark of the desert he could see the blush coloring Alex's cheeks.

“Its one thing when no one knows you're taken. Its a completely different thing once its made clear that you are.” Alex said firmly.

“And am I then? Taken, I mean.” Michael asked, smirk firmly in place on the face that Alex had loved for ten years.

“You're such an asshole, Guerin.”

“Yeah. But apparently I'm a taken one.” He laughed when Alex shoved him in the arm. “Christ, you are strong as fuck. Okay, before this abuse gets anymore out of hand, you ready for this? Meeting the in-laws? I promise they don't bite? Well, Max doesn't. Iz is a whole other story. Just don't make any sudden movements around her and you should be okay.” Michael winked as he climbed out of the truck and for a second Alex wasn't entirely sure his boyfriend was joking.

“Are you sure I dressed nice enough for this, Michael? I could've put on a nicer shirt at least.” Alex said as he made his own way out of the truck, rounding the front to stand beside the other man.

“I promise, no one is gonna judge you on what you're wearing.” Michael said, then paused. “Well...” He trailed off.

“Except for Isobel.” Alex finished. He was screwed as he looked down at the open flannel shirt he wore over an old band t-shirt he was positive belonged to Michael from their high school days.

“Jut because she likes to dress like she stepped off a runway doesn't mean the rest of us have to.” Micheal tried to reassure him. “I'm not even sure if my shirt is clean.” He raised an arm and sniffed himself, wincing slightly.

“How have you managed to make it this far without me?” Alex asked rhetorically, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I honestly have no idea.” Michael answered and Alex felt his heart as it attempted to beat its way out of his chest.

“You're ridiculous.” Alex mumbled.

“And you're blushing. Now, are you waiting here or coming straight in with me?” The other man asked, leaving it entirely up to Alex how things happened next.

“Maybe we don't completely knock the wind out of them with you showing up with a man since you suspect they're expecting Maria. I'll wait here for now. Just, um, don't leave me waiting too long.” Leaning in to kiss him, Michael attempted to convey just how much Alex being here with him meant to him.

“Never. I'll be back soon.” He said as he knocked and ducked into Max's house. Once inside, Alex waited and tried his best to calm his racing nerves. Logically he knew he had nothing to be concerned about. Max and Isobel loved Michael and only wanted the best for him. Alex just hoped they saw him as that. Hell, he hoped Michel saw him as that. He knew he'd messed up. More than Micheal deserved and yet every time Alex went back, Michael always took him back with open arms. It was more than he deserved, that much was obvious.

With a sigh, Alex leaned back against the wall and waited for Michael to return. So far there'd been no raised voices so Alex was counting that as a huge win in his favor.

Inside the house Max looked at his friend quizzically.

“Uh, I thought you were bringing someone with you tonight?” He asked.

“Yeah. About that...” Micheal said.

“Is she here? Did you leave her outside? My god, Michael.” Isobel sighed in frustration.

“There's something I need to tell you and there's something I need to ask you and before you get mad and start saying something 'I told you so' bullshit, believe me, I know.” Michael said in a rush. “Yes, I brought someone with me. They're waiting outside. I needed a minute before they came in because I wanted to ask you, fuck, for permission I guess.” In from of him he watched as Max and Isobel's eyes widened.

“Since when do you ask us permission for anything, Michael?” Isobel asked, accusation in her voice.

“Since its not just my secret I want to tell.” Michael replied, plain and simple. When neither of his best friends moved to speak he continued. “I don't know how else I'm supposed to say this so I'm just going to say it. I didn't bring a date here for you to meet. I didn't bring someone here that I'm just sleeping with. I've been in love with the same person since I was seventeen. Our timing has never been right. Its like the world has been against us since the beginning. From every side we've face some kind of god damned obstacle but that's finally changed. I got tired of not having what I wanted, who I wanted so I decided to fight. We decided to fight for each other and it has been hell. But its good. We're good and I can't, I can not do this anymore without him. I can not be who I am and not have him with me so I need to tell him everything.” Whether Michael realized he'd started using correct pronouns or not, Max and Isobel had.

“Michael...” Max started, eyes wide in shock. Beside him his sister stood frozen in disbelief. In her entire life she'd never heard Michael speak with such conviction about anyone.

“I won't do it without you both being on board. Its not just my secret to tell. That's why I wanted you to meet h-him first,” Michael stumbled over his words, finally realizing what he'd been saying. His eyes grew wider at the realization. Stepping back towards the door, he pushed it open and reached a hand out, smiling when the person outside immediately grasped his hand.

“Are you okay?” Alex didn't hesitate in asking even as he stepped through the front door of Max Evans' home. His eyes locked solely on Michael even as he heard Isobel's shocked gasp come from in front of him.

“I'm good. I swear.” Michael said with a watery smile. “Just had to get some truths off my chest, but I'm okay.” Turning to face his brother and sister, Michael smiled a smile neither of them were ever sure they're seen before. “I know you both know Alex but I'd really like you to meet my boyfriend.” 

“Hi.” Alex said, smiling that shy smile that Michael had fallen in love with all those years ago. Gripping his crutch tightly, he shifted his weight front his prosthetic to his good leg, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

“Before you say one word, Isobel, he is not his father,” Michael cut her off before she could get a single word out once he saw her open her mouth. “He would never do even a single thing you could be thinking, for any reason. We've known him our entire lives, I've loved him most of mine so give me another reason. Find one valid excuse and I'll never bring it up again. But think about it for one fucking second like I have. You asked me once, if there was anybody in this world that I would risk everything to save. Do you remember? You're looking at him, Isobel.” Michael said as earnestly as he could. Beside of him Alex gasped, tears suddenly filling his eyes. Whatever they were talking about, it just became a lot more serious.

“Michael,” Alex said, his voice wavering. “Whatever this is, I don't have to know. Its okay. I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to tell me anything. I love you no matter what, okay? You need to understand that. Whether I know every little detail about your life or not, I'm in this. I'm here, with you, until you tell me to leave.”

“Fuck you, Manes, if you ever think I'm telling you to leave.” Michael said with a humorless laugh. “I spent ten years trying to get you to stay. I am never letting you go.” With that, Michael wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and buried his face in the other's mans neck in an attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Alex let his crutch fall in order to grasp Michael more securely. He held him as tightly as he could, hoping it conveyed exactly what Michael needed to hear. That Alex wasn't going anywhere.

Across the room Isobel was looking from her brother to Michael like she'd never seen their friend before. This was a side of him he'd never allowed either of them to see. 

“I think we can trust him,” Max said. “I know how his father is but he's never been like that. He's never been anything like him. And Isobel, look at them.” They both turned and watched as Michael clung to Alex, soaking up whatever he was whispering in his ear. It was almost to intimate to watch. “Michael wouldn't risk our lives on someone that wasn't worth it, on someone we couldn't trust. Not after everything with Liz.”

Isobel watched as something Alex said made Michael pull back and laugh and she knew, right then, that Alex was a part of their lives now because no one, _no one_ , had ever made Michael laugh like that before, genuinely laugh without a care in the world, like he wasn't hiding a life alerting secret that could end their lives at any moment. 

“Tell him, Michael.” Isobel finally said. “But then I'm going home and telling Noah. Because its not fair that Liz knows and Kyle knows and now Alex will know and my husband is still in the dark so yes, you tell Alex but I'm telling Noah.”

“That, that's fine, Iz.” Michael eagerly agreed before turning wide eyes to Max.

“Yeah, brother, tell him. You want us to leave or...?” He asked and Michael hesitated.

“Stay.” And Max and Isobel both situated themselves on the couch and waited for Michael to do the one thing he swore he'd never do.

“Michael, you really don't have to do this is you don't want to. I already told you, I'm not going anywhere. And since, uh, your family don't seem to hate the idea of me being here,” At that he risked a glance at the Evans twins, glad to see them both smiling in his direction, he attempted to breathe a little easier.

“No, its. This is going to sound insane and you're going to think I'm crazy but I'm not. We can prove it. Its exhausting but we can.” Michael chuckled nervously and that alone was enough to worry Alex because Michael, nervous? What kind of parallel universe had he walked into?

“Christ, Michael, just tell him before he does run away. You're freaking your boyfriend out.” Isobel snapped, causing Alex to jump slightly where he stood.

“I'm an alien.” Michael blurted out, flinching when Max and Isobel groaned loudly in protest. 

“For Christ's sake, Michael, that is not how you tell someone something like that!” Isobel exclaimed while Max attempted to hide his amusement in his sisters shoulder.

“I thought he'd be more smooth about the whole thing.” The other Evans' twin said.

“Both of you can fuck off!” Michael snapped. In front of him Alex still clung tightly to him, so that was a good sign. “Alex?” 

“You're an alien.” Alex stated before turning to look at Max and Isobel. “And both of you as well?” He asked. 

“Obviously.” Isobel replied with a smirked and raised eyebrow.

“Why does that make so much sense?” Alex asked himself. “That should not make so much sense!” His eyes widened. “And I made a fucking joke that day, oh my god, Michael, I'm so sorry!”

“Wait, what?” Michael was suddenly confused.

“On Fosters Ranch, the day we made you move. You said something about the land being historical and I cracked a joke!” Alex wanted nothing more than to hide his face from the room but with his crutch out of reach it wasn't exactly like he had anywhere to go.

“Shit, Alex, what? Stop it, are you kidding me? How the fuck were you supposed to know!” Michael exclaimed. “You think that's the first time someone's cracked an alien joke to any of us? We live in fucking Roswell. We hear them all the time. Its a way of life. We're used to it.”

“I can not believe aliens are real.” Alex said in disbelief. “What the fuck.” He whispered.

“Welcome to the club.” Max added. “Actually, Liz and Kyle have a club, I think, I'm sure they'd let you join if you asked nicely.” He joked.

“Why does Kyle know? Liz I obviously get,” Alex said with a grin in Max's direction. “But Kyle?”

“Liz has a big mouth.” Isobel interjected with a roll of her eyes.

“I mean, I could've told you that.” Alex snickered. “But wait. The '47 crash?”

“We were in it. There were these pods, which I can show you, they're still out in the desert. We came out of them twenty years ago. We don't know much more than that.” Michael said with a shrug of his shoulders. “But I wanted you to know the truth about me, about us. I didn't want there to be anymore secrets.”

“Well, I mean, technically, there is one more secret but its easily taken care of.” Alex said with a smile so bright it lit the room up brighter than if Max's powers had gone haywire again as far as Michael was concerned. From the corner of his eye he saw both Max and Isobel lean forward in their seats.

“Yeah? And what's that?” Michael asked.

“I am sick and tired and hiding you from my father. If he doesn't like it, he can fuck right off. I love you and I'm keeping you, alien or not. So how about tomorrow night, you and me go out. Somewhere nice to dinner where the whole damn town can see that I ended up with the hottest man this town had to offer? You up for that, Guerin?” Alex asked, with such sincerity in his voice that even Isobel had to blink back the tears that were attempting to form in her eyes.

“You know he'll try and make your life hell, Alex,” Michael said as he looked into Alex's eyes.

“He can try. I've got you. I don't care what he says or does anymore, Michael. And I'm not that seventeen year old kid anymore either. He can't push me around anymore. I'm not afraid of him.” Alex said with such strength that Michael knew he meant every word of what he was saying.

“He could hurt us.” Isobel's voice interrupted them.

“Over my dead body.” Alex said without a seconds hesitation. “I'll be damned before he lays a finger on any one of you.”

“Good answer.” She replied, clapped her hands and stood. “Now, this has been a lovely evening but I have a husband I left tied up at home that I'd really like to get back to so I'm gonna go. Alex, I suppose this is where I tell you that if you hurt him they'll never find your body but I assume you know that already?” Isobel smiled viciously at the other man before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Alex's cheek before doing the same to Michael. “You boys behave yourselves now, you hear?” And with that, she was gone.

“Is she-” Alex started. 

“Always like that? Yes.” Max finished. “Sorry for all that. She really does mean well. And we wouldn't actually kill you. I mean, obviously don't hurt Michael cause no one wants that but no ones actually threatening anyone here.” 

“That was absolutely terrible, Max.” Michael groaned but he was smiling so Max counted it as a win.

“Anyway, welcome to the family, Alex.” And with that Max Evans pulled Alex into a unsuspecting hug. “Take care of him, please.” He whispered in Alex's ear before he pulled away and affectionately wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder and pulled him into a hug as well. Alex couldn't help but smile. This night hadn't gone at all like he'd expected it to. Never in his life did he think he'd be told that his boyfriend was an alien and yet, here he was.

“You two are more than welcome to hang out. There's plenty of food in the fridge. I've got the night shift so I won't be back til around eight in the morning. Guest room is all yours if you want it. Alex, you are always welcome here, whether Michael is with you or not, just so you know.” And at that Alex was stunned. “We're family now. Make yourself at home. If you decide to stick around, let me know and I'll bring breakfast with me in the morning when I come home.” With that, Max was out the door and gone.

Finally alone Michael and Alex dropped down onto the vacated couch and slowly Alex let everything that had happened sink it. This was now his life. These people and aliens and this secret. He smiled. 

“What? What's got your smiling like that?” Michael asked.

“I never thought I could be this happy.” Alex admitted easily.

“After all that? Aliens and Isobel, you're still happy?”

“Are you kidding me? Michael, I have never been this happy before. _You idiot_. I didn't know it was possible to be this happy.” Alex said truthfully. 

“You're serious.” Michael stated, surprised.

“Why are you so surprised?” Alex asked.

“Because any normal person should be running for their life right now!” Michael exclaimed and Alex rolled his eyes.

“When have I ever been normal, Guerin?” Alex snorted as he attempted to make himself comfortable on Max's couch.

“I'm serious, Alex.”

“So am I. Michael. You're an alien. Okay. I'm surprised. I'm sure the shock will set in soon that I've been having sex with an actual extraterrestrial for a frigging decade but at the moment, I'm just glad that Isobel Evans didn't eat me alive, or comment on my wardrobe.” Alex teased, glad when he felt Michael relax beside of him. “So please don't worry, okay? Your secret is safe with me. I love you, Michael. And nothing and no one is taking you away from me. Do you understand me? I'm not running.” Alex finished.

“Yes, sir.” With a cocky salute, Michael leaned across the couch and kissed his wonderful boyfriend. “So. You wanna raid Max's fridge, eat all his food then break in his guest room?”

“Never let it be said I'm not with you for your genius mind, Guerin.” Alex smirked as he watched his alien boyfriend make his way across the room towards the kitchen. Shit just got ten kinds of weird but that was Alex's life now and if it meant having Michael in it, he'd damn well buckle up and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
